lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy™ TV Series
Lalaloopsy™ the TV series is a half-hour animated cartoon that airs on Nick featuring the colorful Lalaloopsy characters from the popular children's doll line. It features the original main cast as well as a variety of other special characters who often get their own special roles in their own episodes. Lalaloopsy™ clips from the show are uploaded onto Nickjr.com and iTunes offers full-length episodes through a season pass as well as free short episodes. As this is a new series, expect this page and the pages linked from it to go through a lot of changes. About This brand-new animated series stars the Lalaloopsy friends, who come together for daily, "fun-tastical" adventures in a whimsical world full of silly surprises called Lalaloopsy Land. While each "Lala" has different talents and points of view, it's these differences that make this world such an exciting place where anything can--and does--happen! Lalaloopsy is a celebration of diversity and teamwork, teaching everyone that they are special in his or her own way and each of us has something important to contribute! Learning Being a show mainly oriented to the younger fanbase, there will be a lesson to learn in each episode and mainly focuses on an emotional type of learning experience. It mainly focuses on: *'Resilience - '''Sometimes when a minor disagreement goes on, it's best to quickly resolve it and move on, never holding a grudge. *'Solving problems using creativity - When everyone puts together their diverse talents and skills they can overcome any obstacle! Even silly solutions that would only work in Lalaloopsy Land. *'''Empathy - The lalas care for one-another and often go to great lengths to help a friend or brighten her day! *'Perspective' - The diversity of everyone creates many points of view. 'Season 1' 'Batter Up! ' 'Princess Parade' 'Spot-itis' 'Dot's Moon Mission' 'The Big Sheep Sleep' 'March of the April Fools' 'Saved by the Gift' 'In a Jam' 'Flight Plan' 'Tower of Treasure' 'Pickles Delivers' 'A Tree Grows in Lalaloopsy Land' 'Ace in the Hole' 'A Hobby for Bea' 'Dyna-mic Duo' 'A Little Goes A Long Way' 'Rosy's Day Off' 'Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land' 'Don't Fence Me In' 'Blossom's Rare Plant' 'Now You See Him, Now You Don't' 'Dot and the Starcatcher' 'Stuck on You' 'Holly's Joyful Holiday' 'Criss Cross Crisis' 'Mabelnut Muffin Mission' Season 2 'Jewel's Jewel Chest' 'Balancing Act' Short Episodes Ep. 1 ''' "Anchors Away" 'Release Date '''04/02/13 '''Plot '''Marina and Patch piece together clues on a map they find drifting in the sea. '''Ep. 2 ' "The Best Pet House Never Seen" '''Release Date 03/29/13 '''Plot '''Charlotte wants to build Pet its own invisible house and her friends come to help her. Trivia * Lalaloopsy™ premiered on Nick on March 29, 2013. *The characterization of the TV series differs from that which was depicted in the first full-length DVD movie. Noticeable character changes include: Pillow Featherbed who no longer feels the urge to nap at every moment in the day. Dot Starlight who no longer owns an airplane. Bea Spells-a-Lot who now relies heavily on her library of books for every situation. Jewel Sparkles who no longer has a fascination for ballet like her friend Tippy Tumblelina and has dropped her aspiration for dance. Gallery Lalaloopsy™ TV Series Logo.PNG Lalaloopsy Premiere Promo.PNG Lalaloopsy on Nick.PNG Lalaloopsy Cast Premiere.PNG nick new episodes 2.PNG nick new episodes.PNG Dot Starlight concept art.PNG Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Series